From Afar
by Silver Ensemble
Summary: Detective Gumshoe is dedicated to his job, his friends, and most importantly, to Maggey. Interconnected tales of Gumshoe's clumsy acts of love, and the changes in his relationship with Maggey over the course of one eventful year.
1. January

**A/N: **Just an idea that came to me, and I really wanted to go with it and see how it turns out. These will span one year, and they will all be in chronological order. It's not written in a typical style per se, rather these are each small views into their relationship and how it moves along. No specific time established yet, but it's after Justice For All.

The Ace Attorney universe also seems to get a pretty decent amount of snow, whether it's in the mountains or not, so that is reflected here as well.

I wanted to take a short departure from my usual, and Gumshoe/Maggey can be so adorable. Enjoy.

* * *

_January_

Detective Dick Gumshoe was overjoyed to provide Maggey Byrde with a ride to the job she currently held since leaving the force. The "Goddess of Misfortune" was without a car of her own since it broke down just two short weeks ago. Despite the fact that his car was old, run-down, and often sounded like it was being driven over rocks, it was freezing this time of year, and he couldn't bear to see her out in the cold waiting for the bus. Maggey was currently working as a receptionist in a real estate office, which was only about ten minutes away from the police station. Considering it was so close, Gumshoe felt it would only be right to drive her home after her shift ended as well. Paying for gas and driving though the city's crowded streets that were covered in snow weren't enough to keep the detective away if it meant he could spend time with Maggey each day. In fact, Gumshoe had jumped at the chance without Maggey even having to ask for help with her predicament.

_"I just don't know what to do! My whole life has been this way; nearly falling out of a window, failing tests, not even being able to win a game of tic-tac-toe, and now I have no way to get to work." Maggey and cast her eyes downward toward the ground as she spoke._

_Gumshoe, his mind racing and searching for anything to say that could lift Maggey's spirits, blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_"I'll drive you, pal! Your new job is right near the station, so it's practically on my way." There wasn't a single thing that Gumshoe wouldn't do to help Maggey._

_"Do you really mean it, sir? Oh thank you, Detective Gumshoe! I am eternally grateful for your generosity!" She gave him a salute as she smiled. It seemed old habits from her days as a police officer were hard to kick._

_"Of course, Maggey. You ever need anything, you just come and tell me, okay pal?" Gumshoe laughed quietly while rubbing the back of his neck, with a smile that could have lit up the room._

The detective had been certain to get up early each morning and arrive at Maggey's apartment building on time to pick her up. During the ride, they would often share small talk, with Gumshoe occasionally trying his best to see if Maggey was seeing anyone without directly asking her. The only man working in her small office was in his 60s, and she had stated that most clients that came in were married couples looking for their first home together_, _so the detective could rest easy.

Each day, as she got out of the car at the end of their short ride together, Gumshoe would watch as she entered, making sure she was safely inside before driving away. He liked to tell himself it was solely police instinct, but he knew that in reality it was because Maggey meant the world to him. He had been looking out for her since she first joined the force, and even if he could never become anything more, he would continue to be her guardian_. _Breaking down doors and searching for criminals were key parts of his daily job, but Dick Gumshoe never could find the courage to tell Maggey of his true feelings for her. So, for the time being, he would continue to love her from afar.

xXx

That night, after driving Maggey home, Gumshoe noticed what appeared to be a snowman on the snow covered lawn outside her building. It was fairly small, with buttons for eyes and a large smile etched into the face. There was enough detail to make it clear that it was a human face, with small bumps for ears on the side and a large amount of snow placed on top to vaguely resemble a hairstyle.

Maggey laughed when she realized what he was looking at. "It looks like you've noticed the snowman, sir."

"Did you make it, Maggey?" However strange the question may have seemed, Gumshoe had a hunch.

"I did. It may sound silly, but when I was a little girl, I used the make snowmen that resembled the people in my life that I cared about the most. Of course, being the unlucky person I am, they had usually melted by the next day, been run over, or destroyed by other kids. Since then, whenever we get enough snow, I like to keep that tradition going."

She smiled before moving to brave the cold and enter her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride today, detective. Good night." She got out of the car and ran toward the entrance, rushing inside to escape from the frigid temperatures.

After she disappeared behind the doors, Gumshoe prepared to leave and drive home, when an object revealed by his headlights caught his eye. It was small, and the weather made it difficult to see clearly, but he had no doubts that he knew exactly what that object was.

The snowman outside Maggey's building had a pencil placed behind its ear.


	2. February

**A/N: **I have to say that I'm really enjoying writing these. I have a lot of ideas for this one, and might even write more Gumshoe/Maggey in the future. Looking at the series' timeline, these events fit in quite nicely (and conveniently) starting in January of the year before Case 3 of Trials and Tribulations. I also noticed that there seems to be a fairly low amount of Gumshoe/Maggey on here, which is suprising considering what a cute pairing it is. All the more reason to write these.

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.

* * *

_February_

It was another ordinary winter day, aside from the fact that today was February 13th - the day before Valentine's Day. Although Detective Gumshoe received a small salary, he was determined to save a fraction of it each month over the past year in order to be able to buy _something_ for Maggey. He couldn't afford much, but he decided that this year would be the year he presented her with a gift, and his heart, on Valentine's Day.

It was approaching 9 PM, but Gumshoe had wanted to bring Maggey her gift during a time when they could have a moment to talk, rather than during the quick car ride they shared in the morning. As he reached her apartment building, he suddenly lost all of his will to speak to her directly. He feared rejection, he feared learning of a date with another man for tomorrow, and he feared being unable to find the right words to express his feelings for her. So here he stood, with the simple bracelet he had purchased in its box, the best that he had managed to afford with a year's savings, completely frozen in place. He thought for a moment, and realized that with the amount of bravery he currently had there was only one thing he could do.

Gumshoe walked up to the front of Maggey's building and entered the lobby. With a heavy sigh, he climbed the stairs to the third floor and stopped outside of her door. As quietly as Gumshoe could possibly be, he opened the mail slot and slid the small box through. Worried that he may have attracted Maggey's attention inside, he closed the lid of the slot and bolted down the stairs and back out into the night.

xXx

The next morning, as he waited outside of Maggey's building to drive her to work, Gumshoe couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice. Despite his size, he had a gentle heart that was easily broken, and when it came to Maggey, he would always lose his bravery in an instant. She always looked so understanding, so compassionate, but if there was one thing the detective wasn't good with, it was words.

As she walked toward the car and reached for the door handle, Gumshoe caught sight of a bracelet poking out from her coat's sleeve.

A familiar bracelet.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long to find out Maggey's thoughts. As soon as she was in the car and had the door shut her eyes began to sparkle.

"Detective Gumshoe! Would you believe I found a bracelet this morning inside my apartment, just under the mail slot? Talk about a stroke of luck! I wonder if it's just a coincidence that it appeared right before Valentine's Day. Or maybe it was a mistake. You don't think it's a secret admirer, sir, do you?" She laughed when she asked, as if she believed such things didn't exist in the world anymore, but Gumshoe could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Gumshoe laughed awkwardly. "I don't see why not, Maggey. After all, it's still a bit of a tradition."

"I can't help but feel like something's a little odd about this."

Detective Gumshoe nearly missed the stop sign. "W-what makes you say that?"

Maggey smiled slightly. "Well, it's very pretty." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a simple silver bracelet with a heart shaped charm by the clasp. "But I think it suits me perfectly. It's a simple design, nothing over-the-top or loud. It's almost like the person that left this for me knows me well, and isn't so secret after all. Or maybe I just like to think that there's someone out there that cares for me and watches out for me."

She paused to look at Gumshoe, almost as if she were expecting a reply. His eyes were focused on the road, but he didn't seem like his usual self this morning. Maybe it was only the heavy traffic that filled the streets today, but something seemed to have him feeling anxious.

They approached Maggey's real estate office, and Gumshoe parked the car outside at the curb.

"I may be single on Valentine's Day, but I think I've also gotten exactly what I wanted." She smiled as she rolled her sleeve back down and exited the car, waving good-bye to Gumshoe as she walked inside.

He watched her as she left to be sure that she entered safely, and once she was out of sight, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Partially because Maggey _didn't_ in fact have a date for Valentine's Day, and also because things had a way of working out in the end.


	3. March

**A/N: **I may write some type of follow-up/sequel to this once it's completed. This one is far from complete and I'm already considering a continuation. I noticed as I was writing that I had almost completely forgotten about Dustin, and he had to be included in here somewhere.

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.

* * *

_March_

Detective Gumshoe missed driving with Maggey now that her car's repairs were completed. He had to admit that, on some level, a selfish part of him anticipated her car getting a flat tire just so he could find an excuse to drive her again and spend time with her. But he also knew that he didn't really want Maggey to be faced with more bills to pay and increased stress in her life. Some mornings, he found himself driving down her street, which he assured himself was solely out of habit. He even used his lunch breaks to take a quick walk to the stores around the real estate office, stopping for lunch nearby and hoping that they would happen to run into each other.

And as he sat in his small office at the precinct one afternoon, he realized that it had always been this way. While Maggey had worked in the same building, and they had seen each other every day, he had still been struggling to come to terms with his feelings for her. There was something about her that had caught his attention the first day they met, when she had just joined the force, but he had noticed that one of the other new officers was taken with her as well. Gumshoe was intimidated by the thought of another man competing for Maggey's affections, and certain that with his low salary, he couldn't offer her more than Dustin could.

So he watched them at the office, each and every day, as their relationship grew. He knew Officer Prince well, and that he was a good man, but he couldn't help but feel some form of resentment towards him. Gumshoe knew that Maggey would never be hurt by Dustin, and that the two of them could have a wonderful relationship together, but he felt envious each time that he saw them walking together, and when he happened to overhear the office's gossip about the couple. At that point he moved away, emotionally, and recognized that it was just how things had worked out. He lied to himself each day, trying to believe that he should be happy because Maggey was, and he hid his envy and wounded heart behind his usual smile and cheer.

But Gumshoe's opinion changed practically overnight, when he was called to the scene of a murder six months after that relationship began. At that moment, he saw Maggey's pain and sorrow over losing Dustin, and he watched her being led away in handcuffs for his murder. A murder that he knew she could never be responsible for. He was present at her trial, admiring the strength that she maintained as she withstood the accusations made against her. And after her innocence was proven, he fought his own battle for her, without her ever knowing, to prevent her from losing her job as an officer once he learned of the department's plans. He was unsuccessful in the end and took another pay cut, and Maggey was fired for the unwanted attention she had brought to the police force.

It was around this time last year that Maggey and Dustin had started dating, and Gumshoe had learned an important lesson that fateful day six months later.

Even if it meant that he would continue to sit alone in his office during the workday and hope for a "chance encounter" as he spent his lunch break in nearby diners, he knew now that he truly wanted to see Maggey be happy, even if it cost him his own happiness. He had seen her faced with despair after watching Dustin die in front of her, and he had watched her tremble at the officer's funeral as she fought to control her grief. The pain he felt over his own broken heart was surpassed by seeing her's, and Gumshoe felt guilty over the misplaced anger he had harbored toward Dustin.

Detective Gumshoe made a silent vow at his desk that afternoon, that he would protect Maggey and always be a reliable friend, but also that he would feel joy when she did.


	4. April

**A/N: **I'm trying to preserve that 'sweet' quality of their relationship, and also trying to keep the both of them in character throughout. If anything, finishing The Last Day has provided me with another angle to look at this fic from.**  
**

* * *

_April_

With no sign of Maggey at any of her frequent locations over the past few weeks, Detective Gumshoe was beginning to wonder if she was possibly avoiding him, if she had found a person she truly wanted to spend her time with, or, he hated to consider it, that something may have happened to her. From the day they met, he felt like it was his responsibility to look out for her, regardless of his personal feelings on the matter.

Just when he was starting to fear that he wouldn't be seeing her a while, she appeared on the floor of the precinct where his office was located one afternoon. He happened to catch sight of her through the window in his office, and immediately walked out to the main area to be certain his eyes weren't deceiving him. Gumshoe took note of some of the looks that she received from some of the other officers, no doubt those that still held some resentment towards her for trouble they believe she caused the department. Deciding to let it go for now, he met her and greeted her with one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey Maggey! Suprised to see you here, pal." Surprised was an understatement.

"G-good afternoon, Detective. Um, would it possible for us to speak in your office?" She was carrying a small box in one arm, and clearly Maggey was uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room caused by her former colleagues.

Gumshoe nodded. "Sure thing, pal." He led her in the direction of his office, once again ignoring the looks that he was receiving from some of the other officers, and shut the door behind her after they entered.

"Thank you, sir. I brought something for you." She handed him the box that she was carrying, and he noticed that a familiar bracelet was still being worn on her wrist. Smiling, he motioned for her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Walking around the desk, he sat on the opposite side and opened the box.

"This looks delicious! I've been eating a lot of instant noodles lately, so this is a real treat. Did you make it yourself, Maggey?"

Visibly more relaxed, she seemed to be pleased with Gumshoe's expression of joy. "No, sir. I lost my job at the real estate office after I accidentally shredded some important documents, but I was able to find a job waitressing at a French restaurant not too far from here. My shift ends early today, and we had some leftover dishes, so I thought it would be best if I took some home with me rather than let it go to waste."

With the lunchbox already almost empty, Detective Gumshoe looked as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while. He felt some relief after hearing that it was a simple change of jobs, but he was disappointed that it meant he wouldn't be seeing her as often.

"I was on my way home when I passed the precinct, and I thought I'd stop by to see how you were." She occasionally looked up at him while keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. "And I realized just how much I was enjoying our time together, before I lost my job. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by, Detective."

"Of course not, pal. I'm glad to see you, as always. I have to admit that the drive to work is a bit lonesome now without you." His eyes met her's for a moment, and any remaining awkward feelings that were present in that room faded in an instant.

They talked about anything that they had on their minds, truly enjoying each other's company for that short hour or so. And by an unspoken agreement, Maggey returned the next week with another lunchbox. And this continued, with Maggey stopping by the precinct each week, and Detective Gumshoe often found himself waiting for her at the elevator doors. They grew closer over those few hours they spent together each week, and surprisingly, a lunch break became the best part of Gumshoe's day.

It seemed his patience and time spent hoping and waiting had paid off, for Gumshoe found some good fortune when the 'goddess' walked back into his life.


	5. May

**A/N: **I usually don't update this quickly, but I actually had most of this chapter written before the previous one was even started. I finished it up and figured I'd post it since it was done. Lots of 'fluff' I guess you could say? I realize it may seem to progress slowly, but it's intentional given that old fashioned aspect and Gumshoe's awkward behavior.

* * *

_May_

Detective Gumshoe wasn't a man who earned a large salary, but he found himself putting as much aside as he could afford so that he could buy lunch at Très Bien. On a day when Maggey didn't come to the precinct to spend his lunch break with him, he took the drive over to the restaurant to visit her. The first instance was written off as a coincidence by Gumshoe, with him stating that he happened to be in the neighborhood after being called to a crime scene nearby, and was looking for a place to grab a quick lunch. It wasn't terribly far from the truth; he had been called to a location nearby that day, but he had also done a bit of research to learn that Très Bien was the newest French restaurant to have opened in the area.

He walked in that afternoon and was greeted by Maggey, who was surprised to see him but didn't question his reason for visiting. She showed him to a table, and he ordered the least expensive meal he could find, which was still well over the range he could afford. It was a small sacrifice he believed he had to make, to he waited for his lunch to be ready and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant. He was surprised, expecting it to be crowded if the food was so expensive; surely that implied that it was of a high quality.

Maggey brought his lunch and asked if she could join him, seeing as how no other customers were waiting. Gumshoe happily agreed, and although the food turned out to be absolutely terrible, it was worth it for the time with her that it provided. His wallet certainly felt the after effects, but after she suggested that he stop by the same time next week if he had the time, he found that it was exactly what he did. He happened to notice one afternoon that Maggey wasn't charging him the full price when he paid, and while he was grateful for her thoughtfulness, he worried that he may be the cause of her losing yet another job. Fortunately, her rather eccentric boss either didn't seem to notice, or he was just glad to see that his business was receiving a regular customer.

"Is it always so quiet in here, pal?" he asked her over lunch one afternoon.

"We see some new people from time to time, but they usually don't come back. You're one of our two regulars, sir."

"Two?"

She nodded. "There's an older man that comes in here often. He doesn't order much, but I don't think he's here to eat anyway."

Detective Gumshoe felt his hand become tense. "He doesn't bother you Maggey, right? You can let me know if he does, and I'll handle it."

"Oh no, Detective, he's harmless. And as I'm sure you can see, we need to business here. Mr. Armstrong's aroma therapy sales aren't going so well, either."

"Well Maggey, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me, pal."

She gave him a salute. "That means a lot to me, sir. It's nice to know that I have someone to count on in this world."

He took a chance that afternoon, and suggested that since she was mostly taking the bus to work due to the short distance and lack of available parking, he wouldn't mind returning at the end of her shift in the evening to drive her home. Gumshoe decided he would be returning the next week, even if it meant he would have to pick up some extra hours at the precinct on other days or live on fewer instant noodles. Naturally, he told Maggey that the food was delicious, and that he would continue to stop by for lunch if he was given the opportunity, extending the offer to drive with her on those evenings as well. He tried to smooth it over with some improvised statistics regarding the safety of the neighborhood once it was dark, but he suspected that she was wise to him. Regardless, she never questioned it, and she seemed just as glad as he was to be spending more time together.

Gumshoe soon discovered that they had almost fallen back into their old routine on those nights, bringing him back to those bright moments of his day that he had missed, and he came to realize that he began to find her hand in his as they left the restaurant together.


	6. June

**A/N:** Halfway to the end already. I've got_ From Afar_ entirely worked out, with a definite ending in mind, so as a result the most recent updates have been quicker than usual. And yes, I took a line that was most likely said as a joke (though it's Gumshoe so it's hard to tell), and just ran with it.

* * *

_June_

How things had changed in just six short months. Despite the fact that it was Maggey who always called herself unfortunate, Gumshoe had felt like the one with a life that was trapped in a slow downward spiral. His pay had dropped as it was expected to, he was burdened with a heavy sense of loneliness, and he had seemingly been chasing a fleeting relationship with the hope that something would suddenly change and set everything back on track. As it had turned out, that was what fairly close to what had happened one afternoon, although a meeting in a French restuarant had to be slightly forced by Gumshoe.

And so on a lovely day he found himself sitting with Maggey in Vitamin Square, among the various fruit-shaped objects and with a glimpse of the second 'regular' that she had mentioned earlier. It was an unusual park, clearly themed for children with its benches shaped like slices of oranges, but it was located so close to Très Bien that Gumshoe couldn't deny Maggey some afternoons in the park, especially considering the higher cost that would result from driving, which was slowly beginning to catch up with him from his visits to the restaurant.

They sat side by side, with Maggey leaning close to him to shield herself from the occasional cool winds. They would usually discuss trivial matters, or simply sit in silence and enjoy each other's company as well as the scenery, but one afternoon she had presented Gumshoe with an interesting question.

"Sir," she began, "was there anything that you truly wanted at one point? Anything that you hoped to get out of life?"

He paused for a moment. He could never bring himself to admit to her that he had wanted nothing more than her love since the day they met. He had hoped, thoughout his life, that he could avoid the inevitable and never have his heart broken, but that reality was made clear when the one woman he had truly loved had found another. And after that, he had gathered his strength and decided that he had wanted only the best for her, and hoped that he would never see her experience heartache.

It was funny how things turned out in life. Sometimes it seemed that wishing for something would only guarantee the opposite.

So instead he gave her an answer that was just as honest. "Well Maggey, when I was a little boy, I wanted to be a wizard."

"May I ask why, Detective?"

"I think it's because in a lot of the old legends and stories, there's always someone who can set things right. Someone that can protect the weak, defeat the evil, and bring the world just a little closer to peace. And it was often so simple, with many being spared from harm and good always triumphing over evil in the end. Eventually, I realized that this balance and rhythm doesn't actually exist in the world, that there's always violence and innocent people become victims. But I think that this childhood 'dream' is what led me to join the force. I couldn't erase the world's problems, but at least I could do everything within my power to try and be the one who sets things right."

He sighed. "Everytime that we have a murder here, I'm reminded of that evil. And that's what keeps me going through my investigations, pal."

"I can't say that there's a story behind my joining, sir. I've always wanted to help others, especially since I've had terrible luck in life. I suppose I was just lucky that I was selected to be hired as a police officer. Like all of my other jobs, it didn't work out, but I was glad to have had the experience of working with you as my superior, sir."

"It was my pleasure, pal." he said with one of his famous large grins. "I can't imagine how different my life would be if I never became an officer. Sure, I may've wound up working as a traffic cop somewhere, or maybe in the detention center as a guard, but I do know that it wouldn't have felt right. And besides, Maggey, I would have never been able to meet one of the most good-natured people within the department." Her eyes met his, expecting him to continue now that he appeared to have approached a different topic.

"B-but, I feel like I've got a chance to actually help out while working the force, you know?"

Maggey was left speechless for a moment, but she had the feeling that she was seeing a side of Gumshoe that often went unnoticed. He may not have been the best with words, but his heart was most definitely in the right place.


	7. July

**A/N:** Never thought I'd write anything longer than a oneshot for Gumshoe and Maggey, but it's been a nice start to branching out into other topics, pairings, and ideas. I'm happy with the way this is coming along, and I have some potential plans in mind for the future. The letter is only vaguely mentioned on purpose, as I have plans for it later on.

* * *

_July_

In a time of salary cuts, increased hours to make up for the extra money he spent at Très Bien, and general uncertainty about his life, Detective Gumshoe wondered about the direction his life was taking. As he sat at the small writing desk in his apartment, he couldn't help but think that maybe this happiness he currently experienced wouldn't last. That was the way it usually was in his life; things would get a little bit better, and then something would go horribly wrong. He feared that would happen with Maggey sooner or later. He could say, without a doubt, that he loved her, but a part of him still lacked the courage to make that clear. Their friendship had certainly grown over the past few months, but the possibility of rejection always existed, and Gumshoe wasn't sure he could bear more heartbreak.

He opened one of the desk drawers, intending to write a letter that would never be sent. Someone once told him that writing his thoughts down in a letter, but not actually sending it, would raise his spirits. Gumshoe wasn't entirely sure he believed that, but he figured he had nothing to lose either way. He retrieved some stationery and a pen from the desk's drawer, and spent the next twenty minutes writing, expressing his deepest thoughts in the best way he knew how, hoping that someday he would be able to say these words aloud. Once it was written, he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, even going so far as to address it to Maggey. He left off the stamp, and instead placed the envelope back inside the drawer, closing it as he did so.

Gumshoe had his moments where he just wanted to give Maggey a call, or stop by and see her. But at the same time, he feared that he would come on too strong and push her away, leaving him alone. He didn't have much to his name, and he could probably never offer her much in life. A small apartment, frequent pay deductions, a job he wasn't always sure he would have tomorrow, and being a co-creator of the Blue Badger. It was all that he had, and when he added it up, it was nothing. He also had to wonder if he was reading into things too much. Maybe Maggey was just looking for companionship and friendship, and wasn't seeking any type of romantic relationship. Or maybe she was, just not with him.

He often doubted himself, mostly because his hard work usually went unnoticed and he had a habit of frequently ruining something important. Gumshoe had to consider that he might be letting himself get carried away, and there was a possibility that he was reading into events too much. He sighed, once again at a loss of what to do with his life. He was a bit lonely, he had to admit, with most of his friends always being busy with cases and other activities. Gumshoe would occasionally take Missile, the dog he had trained for the police force, out on walks on days when he didn't have work, mostly just to give himself something with which he could occupy his time. Everyone else that he knew had their own lives to live, and they had somebody close to them to enjoy that time with.

Once again, it was the usual situation. Gumshoe was left with conflicting feelings and uncertainty, but he decided that the best thing he could do would be to take his relationship with Maggey one day at a time. He was grateful for every minute they spent together, and he didn't want to do anything that may place that in jeopardy. He stood up from the desk, turning off the lamp as he did so, and walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

Surely he felt better now.


End file.
